A conventional oscillating sprinkler is disclosed in German Patent 202004014604.2 and includes a curved plate composed of two plates which are installed in different directions so as to perform a fan-shaped sprinkling. Each plate includes an adjustment collar and multiple holes, the holes of the two plates are oriented in left and right directions so that when rotating the adjustment collars, the sprinkler performs a fan-shaped water curtain.
However, the adjustment collars are located at the rear end of the plates and when rotating the adjustment collars, the plates have to drive the nozzles to move together. The friction between the nozzles and the plates is significant so that the operation of the adjustment collars is not smooth as expected.
Another conventional oscillating sprinkler is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0054103A1 which includes a pair of control members on the single curved plate. The single curved plate cannot provide different types of sprinkling styles, only upright streams and fan-shaped curtains are available.
The present invention intends to provide an oscillating sprinkler which includes two adjustment plates and nozzles extend through guide slots defined through the adjustment plates, the two adjustment plates can be individually pivoted relative to an axis of the sprinkler by operation of two control members on two sides thereof so as to perform different types of water sprinkling features.